vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Dark
Summary Mr. Dark is one of the main antagonists of the Rayman video game series. In the first game and its remakes, he steals the Great Protoon, defeating Betilla the Fairy as she tries to protect it and imprisons the Electoons to draw their energy before scattering across the world, prompting Rayman to free Electoons and recover the Great Protoon back to its place. He is also a major villain in spinoffs such as Rayman Junior. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 6-B to 4-B Name: Mr. Dark Origin: Rayman Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ray-Person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Invulnerability (Cannot be damaged while in his normal form), Clairvoyance (Can keep track of Rayman’s location by using his crystal ball), Forcefield Creation and Water Manipulation (Can shield himself with three bubble-like balls), Energy Absorption (Stole energy from Electoons), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot weirdly-moving fireballs, pillars of flame and multiple raining fire projectiles), Electricity Manipulation (Can fire lightning bolts at Rayman), Possible Explosion Manipulation (As seen here), Weather Manipulation (As seen here), Homing Attack (Can shoot homing fireballs), Telekinesis and Earth Manipulation (Can telekinetically control the earth), Darkness Manipulation, Flight (Is able to fly/levitate in the air), Summoning (Of meteors), Curse Manipulation, Possible Teleportation (As seen here), Size Manipulation (Can shrink Rayman as seen in Rayman Designer), Duplication (Created Dark Rayman who follows Rayman around and instantly kills him by simply touching), Power Nullification (Stole Rayman's ability to use his telescopic fist), Can cast a spell that makes Rayman uncontrollably run around, Can inverse the player's controls, Can make a rope disappear, Sealing (Trapped Betilla inside an orb), Transformation (Can transform into many different abominations and a dark orb that flies around), Statistics Amplification (Can turn smaller and get faster when damaged in his dark orb form), Information Absorption (did this to Magic Book of Knowledge ) Attack Potency: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level (Defeated Betilla the Fairy with his magic and fought against Rayman) Speed: Varies from Massively Hypersonic to Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with and dodge Rayman's fist attacks) with Massively FTL+ attack speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly higher Striking Strength: Varies from Small Country Class to Solar System Class Durability: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level (Can survive hits from Rayman) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Orb, Crystal Ball Intelligence: High (Imprisoned several of the Electoons, stole the Great Protoon and created Dark Rayman) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rayman Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Darkness Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tricksters Category:Tyrants Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Sealing Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Information Users Category:Size Manipulation Users